List of The Paul Show characters
This is a full list of characters from SquadHater2002's series "The Paul Show". This is not complete yet. NOTE: To any spammer in general like TigerMario2002 (or is it TigerMario'2012'?), DO NOT add to this page without the creator's permission, as only the original creator of the show (SquadHater2002) decides what goes on there. Paul Cooler He is the main character of the series who, like most troublemakers, often gets grounded. His last name came from a video created by PetterBolos12, and has originated from ThomasTheBlueWiggle (formerly thomascondon02). Kalya Cooler She is Paul's sister. She is almost usually seen with Paul. Kimberly Cooler She is Paul's mother. Diesel Cooler He is the father of Paul and Kalya as well as the husband of Kimberly. Brian 1 He is a good friend of Paul. He originated from Go!Animate user "tylersgoanimatevault". Brian 2 Often seen with Dawn. Also a very good friend of Paul. Dawn Another one of Paul's friends, Dawn is a boy who, unusually, has a girl's name, because his parents legally changed his name from "Don" to "Dawn" as punishment for undetermined bad behavior. David https://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/David Often considered to be Paul's "backup best friend". He met Paul while trying to retrieve their Go!Coas back. Ryan Battle He is the school bully and always bullies certain students, ESPECIALLY Paul and Kalya no matter what, even for ridiculous reasons. Principal Edward The school principal. His real name was confirmed in "Paul and Kalya Get Held Back". Miss Cathy The other principal. First appeared in "Kalya Calls Missy 'Pinky' and Gets Grounded". Trixie Tang Hated by SquadHater2002 for due to how she treats Timmy Turner. Veronica Tidwell Often seen hanging out with Trixie. Secretly has a crush on Timmy, and is a former troublemaker. She still hangs out with Paul and Kalya. Missy Mellissa “Missy” Kelley is the new girl in school. Only seen on the Fairly OddParents episode "Finding Emo" and the Paul Show episode "Kalya Calls Missy 'Pinky' and Gets Grounded". Darren Originated from Go!Animate user "videogamerlegit". Daniel Darren’s brother. SquadHater2002 A good user who runs The Paul Show. Now runs a wiki based off his old videos: https://squadhater2002.fandom.com/wiki/SquadHater2002_Wiki Official Go!Animate (the link only takes you to Vyond's home page currently): http://goanimate.com/user/OQp34kDjek08 Official Tumblr: https://squadhater2002.tumblr.com Official DeviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/squadhater2002 Official Steam: https://steamcommunity.com/id/squadhater2002/ Takashi Takashi is your average happy-go-lucky boy. One day, Paul decided to vandalize his house, however, Takashi somehow managed to identify him and called Diesel (Paul's dad), leading to Paul getting grounded for the first time. Memy9909 Memy9909 is one of SquadHater2002's allies. Baxter TheSuperBaxter (Baxter for short) is Memy9909's biggest archnemesis. SquadHater2002 is not friends with Baxter because of this. Caillou Often made fun of by the Go!Animate community and formerly SquadHater2002, but he still hangs out with Paul and Kalya. Aaron Yet another troublemaker, originating from Go!Animate user Brandon Bott, aka BrandonTheMovieGuy. Dschinghis Khan Dschinghis Khan is a German disco band formed in 1979. They are most famous for their song "Moskau", a song that Paul played too loud in the Season 4 premiere. Two of its members, Wolfgang and Henriette Heichel, got married but their wedding was ruined by Warren Cook, who roasted (insulted) the two and got ultimately grounded for it. Members * Wolfgang Heichel (black) * Henriette Heichel (red) * Louis Hendrik Potgieter (white) * Leslie Mandóki (green) * Edina Pop (yellow) * Steve Bender (blue) Category:The Paul Show Category:SquadHater2002